


This slime talks back.

by ilikeminecraftleavemealone



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blob!Dream, Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is a slime AU, Dudes Being Bros, Fluff, No Romance, Slime, Slime!Dream, blob dream, sapnap is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeminecraftleavemealone/pseuds/ilikeminecraftleavemealone
Summary: Clothes keep going missing.He’d put his fresh laundry on the line outside, expecting to come back in a few hours to find them dry, but they’d be taken.Next time around, he used extra pegs, but once again stuff was gone.Including his favourite yellow hoodie, Sapnap insisted it was green, but he refused to believe it.-or-dream is a slime with sticky fingers.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 209





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! based on this piece of wonderful art  
> https://razprinceberry.tumblr.com/post/631354380648611840/slime-dream-pog
> 
> if any of the CC involved are unhappy with this. I'll remove it!

Clothes keep going missing.

He’d put his fresh laundry on the line outside, expecting to come back in a few hours to find them dry, but they’d be taken. 

Next time around, he used extra pegs, but once again stuff was gone.

Including his favourite yellow hoodie, Sapnap insisted it was green, but he refused to believe it.

He then stopped putting his stuff on the line, in fear stuff would go missing again, he made himself a DIY clothes hanger to put under his window and left to continue on with his day.

He returned to find most of his stuff still hanging on his line, the only thing taken was a pair of combat pants.

“Okay! Okay, that's it, I know I’m not going crazy.” He spoke to himself. Rummaging around in his clothes to ensure he isn’t in fact going crazy.

He’d lost a bed sheet, Three hoodies, including his favourite yellow one, and today, a pair of combat pants.

The worrying part of the development? This proves it wasn’t in fact the wind, it was a person. Or something.

While lost in thought, he almost didn’t hear the small thump from his bathroom, looking towards the room, confused, he edged his way toward the door that was slightly ajar.

Gently pushing the door open, the first thing he saw was the door skidding through what appeared to be yellow jelly? He reached down and put his finger through it, recognising the consistency, the same texture as the countless slimes he’d slaughtered, but this one didn’t burn his skin like the rest?

“Oh hey, sorry about that, I stubbed my toe.” Then a laugh, a laugh he didn’t recognise. 

Swinging around with his sword on his hip he came face to face- face was a stretch- with a vaguely human shaped yellow blob, no facial features, his eyes slipped from the face(?) of the  
creature before he spotted his favourite hoodie. On the creature.

“YOU!” He shouted before lunging forward to wrestle his clothing off the intruder.

He heard a wheeze before the shape dissipated and reformed out of reach, the clothes slithering along the floor with it. “Me!” He laughed from his spot, clearly not going to explain what just happened to the bespectacled boy.

“You’re the one who's been stealing my clothes! That’s literally my favourite yellow hoodie!” He pointed at the blob angrily

“Yellow? Wait, that’s all you’re getting from this? The clothing?”

He’d have thought a teapot was going off by the sound but it was clearly coming from the creature before him.

“Look okay, I could care less what you are, why are you in my house wearing my clothes?!” He shouted before once again making a jump for his clothing.

“You expect me to walk around not wearing anything? It’s cold at night, I’m liquid based, I’d freeze.” He said in mock hurt, wiping his damp eyes. “Also, this is green? Not yellow.” He said as a matter of fact.

“I don’t care! It’s mine!” He said while gritting his teeth, the whole situation being bizarre 

“I’m wearing it though? It matches me, don’t you think?” George can’t see it but he can hear the laugh in his voice.

“How and why are you in my house.” George asked, becoming increasingly frustrated with the situation.

The yellow -green- creature in front of him wiggled his arms. “Liquid based.” He said once again, imitating a noodle. 

“You didn’t answer my other-” 

“It’s cold outside, I find it hard to move at night.” he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Besides, I wasn’t expecting you to be home so soon, I was just gonna come in, mess with some stuff then slink my way outta here, but here we are.” he said almost sheepishly.

“Yeah? No. this isn’t gonna work, please leave-”

“Do you want the hoodie back?”

“I don’t care! Just leave, don’t come in when I’m not here and mess with my stuff!” He said while throwing his arms up, almost in disbelief of the situation.

The creature backed off, walking out the front door like he lived there.

“What-” He ran a hand over his face. “Just happened.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I really like this concept but theres no definite plot, when I think of stuff I'll just post it :D

“Remind me again why you’re at my door?” George said with a sigh.

“You said, and I quote, ‘Don’t come to my house when I’m not here’.” He said in an almost mocking voice, knowing full well he was twisting Georges words.

“We both know that’s not what I meant!” He threw his hands up in defeat, sidestepping the door to allow the blob creature into his house.

“It’s nice to see your place when it’s actually occupied, I’ve been here so many times.” He said while kicking off his shoes, slime sticking to the heel.

A loud sigh came from His mouth, not fully knowing if the other was joking or not.

“Oh! I didn’t introduce myself last time huh, I’m Dream! I already know your name.” He said with a wink, walking past George into the living area.

George sighs as he pushes the shoes the other wore back against the wall neatly, keeping them out of the way.

“I was about to make some food, I don’t stock up on more than I need so I don’t have much extra.” George notifies as he closes the door behind the other.

“Make food? Doesn’t food just, make itself?” Dream looks confused in a way that implies he’s not joking.

“What do you eat then? You do eat right?”

“You know, cows, pigs, chickens.”

“Like-”

“Yeah, I just eat them whole, I’ll spare you the details though Georgie, it’s not a pretty sight.” He said with a playful smirk.

George shivers at the implications, going to his fridge and opening it before pulling out a pack of mince meat. 

“Woah, what’s that?” the blob asks while sliding up beside him, reaching out a gooey finger to poke the meat before it was ripped away from his reach.

“Please don’t go around touching my food! I’m 98% sure you’re not edible.” George slices open the pack and grabs a bottle of cooking oil hanging overhead before pouring some into a pan on the stove top. “This is mince meat, it’s like, cow? But not whole?”

The blob looks over curiously as George adds the mincemeat to the oil on the stove, getting a wooden spatula to begin stirring it around. “I’m going to use it for a lasagna, can you grab the sheets from that cupboard?” George points overhead, turning down the ring he was cooking on.

Dream reaches into the cupboard and takes stuff out, looking at the little labels on the sides. “Is it this?” Dream asks while holding up a single wrapped poptart.

George stifles a laugh at the other, shaking his head in amusement.

Dream huffs before reaching back into the cupboard to find what he needed. “George you’re gonna have to help me here, us slimes aren’t exactly known for our intelligence and this is literally the first time I’ve ever heard the word la-sa-g-na.”

George gives him mercy by reaching into the cupboard and pulling out a green packet of lasagna sheets, bopping Dream on the head as he goes.

“We need to grate some cheese, go into that cupboard and grab the metal thing with sharp holes in it?”

“Yessir.” Dream says with a salute, knowing full well George had made him his errand boy.

He found it with relative ease, picking up a colander for a second before realising George said sharp holes.

George had the cheese out of the fridge when he looked back up, along with an assortment of other vegetables he has yet to recognise.

“We just need to start slicing these guys, makes it taste better, there will probably be some leftover if you  _ really _ want some.”

The next hour passes in comfortable silence, food prep with George showing Dream how to use a knife.

They plate up before walking to the table George has set up adjacent to his stove, setting both plates down and grabbing a knife and fork for the both of them

“Wait, you know how to use a fork right?” 

Dream picks it up prong first, before looking at how George is holding it and flips it around.

“Pshh, yeah obviously.” Dream scoffs, watching as George huffs before picking up his own utensils and begins eating.

“Humans are weird,” Dream brings up some lasagna to his face and stares at it, “How do mouths even work?”

“No existential questions during dinner please, just put it in your face, it’s good, trust me.”

Dream pushes the fork into his face before his jelly eye sockets widen, it was good, really good.

“Why have I never tried cooking before? This is amazing.” Dream says skeptically, shoving more food into his face, literally.

“It’s just lasagna, though it is kinda sad that you’ve never had cooked food before, a warm dinner always makes me feel better.”

They eat the rest in silence, before George takes both their plates and rests them in the sink to soak, along with the tray they had used to prepare.

“I have to go now Georgie, but… we should definitely do this again sometime! I had a lot of fun.”

“Don’t say that like you won’t just walk into my house regardless.” George laughs slightly, Dream did too, hearing the teasing edge his voice took.

They walk over to the front door and the slime stuffs his feet back into his shoes. “See you around Gogy!” He says before flinging the door open and _bouncing_ away, entirely too happy with the outcome of his spontaneous visit.

George smiles fondly before closing the door and cleaning up for the night.

_ Maybe slimes aren’t too bad. _


End file.
